In skateboarding, an athletic activity which has gained considerable popularity in recent years, the risk of falling onto the hard surface over which one is traveling is considerable, and would produce serious injuries. The beginning skateboarder is taught, whenever possible to fall forward so that he may break his fall with his hands and avoid serious injury to elbows, shoulders or back. However, even if one is successful in so breaking his fall, there is still the possibility of abrasion or even more painful injury to one's hands, and particularly to the heel of the palm, as well as the possibility of wrist strain or sprain.